User talk:Nihilariann
Recent Messages Heya Nihi, Thanks for the good wishes, I too hope your holidays where well spent in good cheer. And best wishes for the up and coming year. ^_~ As for myself, I had a pleasant dinner with family,not very much else as we don't really celbrate christmas. (Only the munchkins get gifts) Still, good times. I'm still quite overworked (last days of the year are always hectic), but I'm starting a new set of pages for our wiki: the Trickster events. Still needs a lot of work (need to get the pics and text right, but have some trouble triggering them on this playthrough) yet it should be real nice when it's done. One of the rumors I found online recently (probably for IOS though) is some events with Duck tricksters. Wouldn't that be just ducky? Anyway if you're still up for some good game suggestions, have you heard of La Mulana? Got that one myself on GOG recently and it's an awesome platformer game reminiscent of Indiana Jones/Castlevania/Tin Tin all mixed together. There's a freeware version of it too, but the polished (less buggy/etc.) version on GOG really is awe-inspiring... If quite difficult. (only just beat the first boss for crying out loud!) Well, enough yakking for this year, best wishes and see you soon. Sparkbomber (talk) 15:02, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :: I was going to wait a little closer to Jan. 1 before wishing you a Happy New Year, but here it is ;) :: Also, if you have time, I have a picture needs deleting (the whole not showing again). It is the one called BrooBirth. The second one, BirthofBroos is in good shape, and actually shows how broos are born from other animals. :: Also, one wiki related question. If I change the name on a page, does it create a new page with the new name, and leaving the old page behind, which may require deletion, etc? (Ugh, that may not be clear). :: I went ahead, and pulled one event dialogue out of the Cult of Yinkin and made a new page Cult of Yinkin: Dogs in Dragon Pass. No problem. Then I renamed Cult of Yinkin to Cult of Yinkin: Anti-Vermin Ritual. Would this mean there is still an old Cult of Yinkin page lying around? :: P.S. We may wish to do a general "Cult of Such and Such" for additional info if/when we get it. I only split the other up to be event specific. :: Thank you. Dairoga (talk) 17:47, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yay on the computer getting back! I know I hate it when mine is gone for whatever reason ^_^ I did put up a tentative description on the Time cheat...I was waiting until someone else got the magic cheat to work as well. Hope it works for you. I know my description on how to do it may not be that good ;) Heh, as for the name change, that makes sense. I didn't leave a redirect after the rename, but it's easy enough to fix if we need to. Dairoga (talk) 23:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation is Sweet :) Sorry, was working on an event (and listening to Lindsey Stirling on Youtube) Thank you very much for taking time to test them! I'm glad you got the Magic, Time, and Omen cheats to work for you :-D Someone else I know (who I got addicted on Dragon Pass as well) got it to work for them, so that is as much confirmation as I would require ;) And now you know the big secret to my speed as well ;) I have a write-up of the time cheat (though I called it an infinite season one...if you think Time Cheat would work better, we can change it). If it needs to be clearer, then we can do it. And sadly, I don't really have any other cheats for you. Mind you, I wish I could change some of the clan ring as well. However, even if you make most disappear in exploration, or feed to Cragspider, you will just have a depleted ring. Is there anything I can do for you? Dairoga (talk) 00:46, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga P.S. And that was the other reason I wasn't too worried about making a list of Omens. Just spend a half hour or so on a new game, and you can get a ton of Omens...which I am probably going to do. The reason? Some Omens tell you to learn a Blessing from Uralda (as an example). Of course, if you already know all the blessings, you can't get that Omen... P.P.S. Sorry, a little scatter-brained tonight. But yeah, the time cheat/omen cheat sadly doesn't effect the harvest (which is based on the previous years results). However, if you can get a large store of magic, then you can certainly afford to allocate for all dots. Would you believe I have a save with 410 magic? ::: Well, as you can guess, constant use of some of the cheats may take away from the fun ;) I admit, I tend to do use the time cheat for getting what blessings I want in Sea Season. ::: And for the Omens' list, it might be best to go with ones like Exploring, War, Farming, Herding, etc. However, I know we will also need a general miscellaneous category. (For example, there is an omen about the leaves falling off the oak tres early. It...doesn't really have an interpretation). ::: It is definitely possible to get 100+ magic. For one thing, if you succeed in a heroquest, it definitely beefs up your magic during Sacred Time the following year (in the Glorantha game, Sacred Time is used to renew magic, keep out chaos, and strengthen the god-realm). I usually try to go for one heroquest a year (and if I don't get it, I admit, I do save/reload). Sometimes you can even get two in (a big one like Orlanth and Aroka, and then either Issaries or Lhankor Mhy). ::: Also, the right treasures can help raise magic as well (Triceratops Plow Team during Earth season, Band of 100, etc.) ::: Dairoga (talk) 01:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga